Cold Feet
by theworldofhetalia
Summary: Iggychu! Arthur and Yao are getting married! But they both have some doubts on whether this was the best choice. Mentions of Tea Family. Rated T because I'm unsure. Didn't know what genre to put it under either. Sorry if it's short!


**Hi! Welcome to my first Iggychu fanfiction!**

**As always, I don't own Hetalia. The idea of a wedding came from SakuraMoriChan who helped me.**

It was a day in the middle of summer in London. There was a wedding out in the country side at Arthur Kirkland's house. All the nations, micro nations, and regional representatives were attending, and this was a very special event. Arthur was at the altar dressed in his finest tuxedo. His hair was neatened to the best of his ability. Arthur had a nervous look on his face and he was shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

Alfred, his best man, noticed his friend's anxiety. "Bro, you okay? Starting to get cold feet?"

"I'm just a little unsure, I guess." Arthur loosened his tie.

"That's exactly what cold feet is, bro."

"It's just… Yao and I had been married before…" Arthur shifted his gaze to the carpet below his feet.

"Yeah, how long ago was that one?" Alfred gazed to the sky.

"It was long before the Opium Wars. Technically, it wasn't like we wanted to. Our stupid… antics in the bath house landed us a pair of rings and a bundle of joy couple months later." Arthur looked over to see his son, Kaoru, talking with Emil and Mei.

"Come on! You act like Kaoru screwed up your life! You have to admit you were at least somewhat happy you had a child."

"… Yao and Kaoru were the best things to happen to me. But, I can't help but doubt that Yao forgave me so easily. I hurt him so much, I took our son away from him, I even had Kiku turn against him… How can Yao forgive me so easily?" Arthur cried a little.

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Dude, I have been trading with Yao for so long and I have never heard any kind of hate coming from him about you. You got nothin' to worry about, bro."

"Just speak better English when you give your speech, stupid git." Arthur was only slightly comforted.

_**In the dressing room…**_

Yao was wearing a traditional Chinese wedding dress and looked much more feminine than he usually was. He wasn't wearing makeup since he wanted to keep some of his pride intact. Though one way or the other, he knew Arthur wouldn't care since Arthur loved him. Well, that's what the Chinese man hoped.

Yao let a few loose tears fall hoping no one saw them, except Kiku was behind him brushing his older brother's hair. "What is the matter, Yao-san?"

Yao took a few seconds to reply. "It's nothing, aru. You would think it is to cliché."

"You think Arthur doesn't love you?" Kiku said matter of factly.

Many seconds passed in silence until Kiku spoke again in a considerate voice. "I think you're more concerned about… if this marriage will work or not."

Yao didn't argue. Everyone knew how badly the first marriage ended. He was hurt so much, and so was Arthur, but what he felt most horribly about was Kaoru. The traumatized look on his face scared his memory. He could remember his six year old son kicking and screaming "Why Momma? Why Papa? Why?" as he was pulled away from his arms.

Kiku glimpsed at the door that just opened. Kaoru walked in. "Kiku, mind if I speak with Yao in private?"

"Of course, Kaoru-kun." Kiku left the room.

Yao looked at his son. Kaoru was the equivalent of a 15 year old, but he was pretty tall despite his age. He was also half British which contributed to why he was just as tall as Kiku despite the huge age difference. He didn't show emotion much, and Yao felt guilty that it was caused by the traumatization of the last marriage failure.

Kaoru looked off to the side at the windows. "So… you and Arthur are trying again…"

"Yes, aru… I'm so sorry, Kaoru."

A momentary look of shock surfaced on Kaoru's face before he replied. "Sorry about what?"

"It's just, I didn't know how much you were hurt last time. I don't want to hurt you again if this goes wrong. I-" Yao was interrupted when he was hugged by his son.

"There's no need to worry about me." Kaoru broke the hug just as quickly as it started and turned to leave, but he turned back around. "Just wondering… could you make peach buns for breakfast sometime?"

Yao laughed. "Seems like someone missed my cooking."

"Please…?" Kaoru had a rare smirk on his face.

"Oh… alright."

"Thanks… Momma." Before Yao could react, Kaoru left the room.

Yao felt a flame of happiness engulf him. It had been so long since he was called "Momma."

_**At the altar…**_

Everyone was in groups gossiping and were too busy to notice Kaoru walk up to Arthur. Arthur was relieved of some of his anxiety seeing his son.

"You doing okay, son?"

"I guess…" Kaoru looked more directly at his father. "I just hope this works out this time."

Arthur heard the small hint of sadness. He didn't want his son upset, especially not today. Then he got an idea.

He rustled his son's hair to gain his attention. "Say, lad, how about me, you, and Yao go have a family day tomorrow? We can do what we want like eat out or… shoot off a couple rounds of fireworks."

Kaoru's eyes lit up with excitement. "Really!? Fireworks!?"

Arthur nodded his head. Kaoru was so excited that he hugged his father in an almost vice like grip. Arthur bent down to his son's level and hugged back.

Kaoru then whispered, "Thank you, Papa."

Arthur smiled widely and kissed his son's forehead. "You're welcome. Now you better hurry, the wedding is going to start."

Ten minutes later and Yao walked down the aisle. Vows were exchanged and they kissed. Today marked where they would be in happiness together and with Kaoru… as a family.

**Thank you for reading! Please review! **

**Just in case:**

**Emil=Iceland**

**The rest should be obvious.**


End file.
